Crazy Elicoor Story
by moshimochi
Summary: Albel and Nel are being forced to be married by Cliff and co. after a certain incident. What will they do?


**Chapter I - The Biggest Secret of 'Albel The Wicked'**

Disclaimer: All Star Ocean characters are not my own... Wish i own them...

* * *

On the clear morning at the Castle of Aquaria... There's a group of adventures who are currently eating their breakfast peacefully. Fayt and Sophia are eating a portion of fried rice, Nel drink a glass of coffe, while Maria and Mirage are eating a piece of toasted bread. But, the peaceful breakfast being changed when Cliff suddenly barging in on a hurried pace.

"Hey guys! There's a terrible news!" yelled Cliff hysterically while entered the dining room. "Terrible news? What do you mean?" says Maria confusedly. Cliff remained silent and the room atmosphere suddenly being tenseness. "Hey, what's the terrible news?" asked Fayt curiously. "Actually...Actually--!" Cliff mumbles slowly. "SO WHAT'S THE NEWS?" Mirage punched Cliff's head. "Yeah, don't make us afraid like that..." continued Fayt. "I don't know you will believe it or not, but I witness it with my own eyes! Last night...Last night... I see Albel are writing a poetry!"

"What--?" says the the others on surprised tone, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. "A--are you sure, Cliff...?" ask Fayt on disbelief tone. "You didn't dreaming, right?" says Nel, touched Cliff's forehead to see is he still normal or not. "I didn't believe that!" yelled Mirage. "Ah, why you guys are ALWAYS and ALWAYS didn't believe me?" Cliff then cries like a baby because there's no one beileves him.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie...I will bought you a lot of candies later." says Mirage, calming down Cliff who cries like a baby and wiped off his tears with handkerchief. "O yeah, by the way, Albel is not here, right? Phew, if he knows that I peep at him, my head will be cutted off!" Cliff frightened. "Mr. Cliff, can you tell us the chronology of that event?" Sophia handed a mike to Cliff like a reporter.

"Ehem, ehem, Last night..., on 1 a.m., i've been waked up cause i want to go to bathroom. But, when I passed to Albel's room, I've heard a sound of someone who is reading poetry from inside. Curious, I opened the door and when I see what's indide, I witnessed that 'Albel The Wicked' ARE writing a POETRY!" reveals Cliff.

"What the hell...? That guy who doesn't have any of romantic side are suddenly writing a poetry...? That's insane!" Mirage said, put her hand beside her head. "Oh! Maybe he's writing a love letter?" The blue-headed boy said. "How about, we broke into his room and find that poetry?" Maria suggested. "That's a good idea, i think..." replies the male Klausian. A moment later they barging into Albel's room an searching that poetry on every corners of the room.

"I found it!" yelled Sophia, shows the poetry that she founded from inside the wardrobe. "Where? Where?" yelled the others in unison. "I will read it." Sophia claims.

At a grassy fields, I've seen your beautiful eyes Beautiful eyes who've been attract my feelings

After Sophia finished the reading, they laughing furiously.

"Hmm, just that?" says Cliff disappointed. "Yeah, seems he didn't have anymore idea." Sophia sighed. "Bu--but, are you sure Albel is the one who write this love poetry?" says Fayt, still didn't believe. "Didn't I tell you that I've seen it with my own eyes? Moreover, is there anyone else who wearing that weird skirt except Albel?"

"Hmm...Looks like it will be a serious problem... But, the strangest thing from this poetry is... How can be a cold-blooded assassin like him have a fine handwriting like this? I thought his hand writing will be like a talon of birds or something like that..." Maria speculates. "Alright! To prove it, we will spying him today!" declares Cliff.

One hour later at an open-air cafe on the heart of the city Aquios, Albel was eating a plate of spagetti and gazing at the blue sky...

Meanwhile, behind the barrels of wine near the open-air cafe... "What will we do now?" ask Fayt. "Of course you must approach him and ask what is he doing here!" says Cliff, kicked Fayt away.

"Hey, Albel, what are you doing here, gazing at the sky like that?" asked the blue-headed.

The wicked then responded it simplily, "Searching inspiration."

"Oh, I see..." leaves Albel.

Fayt then joined up with the stalker group again and informed that short chat. "Searching inspiration you said?" ask Cliff. "But I wonder... Why he created that poetry?" Sophia confused. "Of course to create a love letter!" yelled Cliff. "But, for who...?" Sophia asked again. Cliff, Fayt, Maria and Mirage then glance at Nel weirdly. "Wha--what are you looking at?" her face becomes redden.

Cliff, Fayt, Maria and Mirage then creates a small circle on the corner and organize 'The Round Table Confrence' (well, actually, there's no table anyway). "So, you guys have a same opinion that the love letter are being directed to Nel?" Cliff asked to the other confrence participants. "I'm certain 100!" yelled Fayt with no doubt. "Yes, I agreed with Fayt's opinion. Based of my observation on those two lately, it seems that those two are falling in love on each other." Maria gives her hypothesis. "I agreed either." Mirage says. "Alright, the confrence is dismissed!" Cliff stated.

Later at the night at Castle Aquaria roof... "Cliff, you're late!" says Mirage. "Sorry bout that, it's so difficult to sneaking out without being noticed by those two." Cliff joins the second round of 'The Round Table Confrence'. "Everyone, we will begin the second round of this 'Round Table Confrence'! Anyone have idea to unite this cute couple?" Maria declared.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: The Lovely Lovely Plan Begins!


End file.
